The proposed work concerns: (a) the in vivo testing of a new technique for the measurement of phasic intraventricular volume; (b) the development of a definition of the heart as a pump based on muscle mechanics; (c) continuation of the study of the hemodynamics of the pulmonary artery; (d) continuation of cardiovascular system studies.